A Perfect Moment
by singwiththewind
Summary: Kataang fluff. Dim lights, soft music, slow dancing. Katara and Aang share a romantic moment. My first fanfic, please R&R.


This is my first fanfic. I couldn't resist trying to write one of my own. I tried to fluff the fluffiest of fluff – if you're in the mood for some serious kataang fluff, you're in the right place. Please R&R and let me know what you thought of it.

_Of course I don't own avatar_.

ooooooooooo

Aang watched from his chair as Katara glided across the dimly lit dance floor towards him. His eyes wandered upwards taking in her beauty. He couldn't help but admire the way her silky dress accentuated the curves of her body. Thin straps held her gown up exposing the smooth, dark skin of her shoulders, arms and back. The front of her long hair was pulled into a bun behind her head while the rest was left to flow loosely down her back. As Aang's eyes reached her face, he saw that a light smile played across her lips and her eyes were bright. She was blushing slightly.

She stopped in front of him and held out her hand. "May I have this dance?"

Aang returned her smile. "Of course," he said as he stood and took her hand.

The music was slow and lulling. Aang and Katara stepped a little further onto the dance floor, never breaking their gaze with each other. They reached the centre of the floor and faced each other. Aang took Katara's hand in his and placed his other hand gently on the small of her back. Katara put her free hand around Aang's shoulder, having to reach up a little now that Aang was taller than her.

The pair began to sway to the slow music. Their eyes were open but neither was really seeing anything around them anymore. The world beyond the two of them had faded and each was only aware of the other's presence. Aang's face was only inches away from Katara's hair. He closed his eyes breathing in her soft scent. He was acutely aware of the way her silky dress felt against his hand. Aang slid his hand up Katara's back until it reached the edge of the fabric. His fingertips brushed Katara's bare skin. As he suspected, it was softer than the fabric below it. His fingertips ventured further onto the skin between her shoulder blades. Katara inhaled deeply.

Katara's eyes slid shut when she felt Aang caressing her back. Her stomach warmed and fluttered and her legs suddenly felt weak. In response, her hold on Aang became firmer. She pulled their intertwined hands closer to her body while the hand on his shoulder slid further around him. This hand finally came to rest at the back of his neck where she mindlessly stroked his skin. Feeling a little dizzy, she rested her head against his chest, only to be further intoxicated by his warm scent.

As Katara leaned into him, Aang also felt the need to be closer to her. He gave into temptation and drew into her. He rested his cheek against her, ever drawing nearer until he had his face buried in her hair. Whatever distance that had existed between the two virtually disappeared.

The couple gently swayed like this as the music played. Aang moved his head back, sliding his lips along her cheek. Then he brushed his lips against hers. The hand he had on her back moved to her jawline and hair as their kiss deepened.

Both Aang and Katara could sense the song coming to an end and broke their kiss. Their faces remained close, foreheads resting against each other. They looked softly into each others' eyes and whispered.

"I love you Katara."

"I love you too Aang."

oooooooooooooooooo

Sokka, Toph and Hakota watched the scene from the side of the floor. All were smiling, but Hakota's smile contained a trace of melancholy.

"You look a little sad Dad."

"She's not my little girl anymore, is she Sokka?"

"I don't care if they are married, she'll always be my little sister just like she'll always be your daughter. Besides, think of it as adding a new member to the family rather than losing one."

Hakota smiled at his son and patted him on the shoulder.

Toph chimed in. "Wow Sokka, you actually said something kind of intelligent."

"Ya, well, I've had a lot of time to think about it. We've all been through so much. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's those two."

"Ya," Toph agreed, "we haven't had much time to just be happy and enjoy simple things. Maybe now that the war's over and things have settled down, we'll all get a chance at that."

"I hope so." Sokka smiled and looked on as the dance floor was opened to all guests.


End file.
